Elevators in Pondok Indah Office Tower 1
There are 6 elevators in Pondok Indah Office Tower 1. Main elevators (A to D) General information These are the main elevators in the building, and are Miconic 10 destination dispatch system. Four elevators are labelled A to D. Elevator D is designed as a service elevator and has two entrances; the rear entrances opens on the service area from the ground floor to 12th floor and doesn't open from B3 to B1 as those floors do not have service area. Even though it is designed as a service elevator and the elevator control is combined with the rest of the three elevators, it is often used by office workers, employees, and deliveries. They were installed in 1996, suggesting that these are possibly the first Miconic 10 and the first destination dispatch elevators in Indonesia. Basic information *Manufacturer: Schindler *Serial no.: Unknown *Model: Miconic 10 *Year in service: 1996 *Capacity: 1600 kg / 24 Persons *Drive type: Traction *Controllers: Microprocessor *Status: In service *Usage: Public *Current maintenance: PT. Berca Schindler Lifts *Filming difficulty: Hard Door specification *Door type: Center opening, using QKS9 door operator *Exterior door system: Automatic *Inner door system: Automatic *Door safety: Sensors Fixtures *Hall station **Manufacturer/series: Schindler/Z-Line **Button series: Z-Line **Illuminative: No **Separate up/down buttons: No, since these are destination dispatch elevators passengers have to select their desired floor by entering a floor number input. **Floor indicator: No **Direction indicator: No *Cab Station **Manufacturer/series: Schindler/M-Series **Button series: M-Line, white aluminum push type **Illuminative: No **Separate control panel for wheelchair: No **Floor indicator: Yes **Direction indicator: No Floors serving *Floors served: 16 *Floor layout: B3, B2, B1, GF, 1-12 Trivia *These elevators probably have a speed of 2.0 m/s. Gallery IMG_1690.JPG|Z-Line keypad. Miconic 10 Lift D.jpg IMG_1691.JPG|Miconic 10 plate inside the elevator. The caption reads: A Lift Traffic Management System. Z-Line buttons push.jpg|Z-Line push buttons. Miconic 10 displays.jpg|Car floor indicator and floor destination display. Private elevators General information These are additional elevators installed in the 2000s, and are only used by certain people that work in different companies on different floors, probably executives or people with high priority who do not want to wait to use the main elevators. They were installed at the back of the building and hence one could see an elevator shaft attached on the back outside the building. Unfortunately, these elevators are separated by two glass doors and a small security desk. Basic information *Manufacturer: Schindler *Serial no.: Unknown *Model: 5400 AP mini machine room *Year in service: Unknown *Capacity: 1000 kg / 15 Persons *Drive type: Gearless traction *Controllers: Microprocessor *Status: In service *Usage: Only certain people who worked in different companies can use them. Public are strictly not allowed to use them. *Current maintenance: PT. Berca Schindler Lifts *Filming difficulty: Very hard Door specification *Door type: Center opening *Exterior door system: Automatic *Inner door system: Automatic *Door safety: Sensors Fixtures *Hall station **Manufacturer/series: Schindler / E-Type **Button series: D2 with red lamp **Illuminative: Yes **Separate up/down buttons: Yes **Floor indicator: Yes **Direction indicator: No *Cab Station **Manufacturer/series: Schindler / D-Line **Button series: D2 with red lamp **Illuminative: Yes **Separate control panel for wheelchair: No **Floor indicator: Yes **Direction indicator: No Floors serving *Floors served: 13 *Floor layout: G, 1-12 Trivia *These are the only elevators in the building that doesn't stop on the basement floors. *These are the slowest elevators in the building. They only accelerate at a speed of 1.0 m/s. Category:Elevators in Jakarta